Sacrifice
by TeamEdwardBella1991
Summary: This is the story of a King, a queen and a maid.
1. Chapter 1

"Your highness!"

The soft sound roused her from her troubling thoughts as a small shudder passed through her body.A single tear left the corner of her eyes creating a salty track as it crossed her left cheek, before dropping on her hands that were curled around each other.

She could hear the nervousness in the steps behind her as their owner made its way toward her. As god was her witness, she tried with every ounce of strength left in her to regain her composure but limited well was already finished.

She failed.

She was unable to do nothing as one after the another more tears left her eyes following the first one in its closed her eyes as she felt a warmth of a body next to her.

"My Lady, Lord Jasper is here with the news. The King lives!"

The breath, which she wasn't even aware of she was holding, left her body like a prayer of thanks to heaven.

The King was alive.

Her eyes opened as the rustling of clothes indicating that the person has moved and she opened her eyes to find her maid kneeling before her , the skirts of her dress creating spreading around her like pool of water.

"Bella"

"The King lives, my lady! The king lives. His highness would reach the kingdom today's eve with victory."

Her First thought was to rejoice at the news of meeting her husband after one months, followed by the anger at the King for his choice to travel so soon after his recovery.

"It is the time for celebrations, My Lady. I urge you to wipe your tears and allow me to dress you in your most lavish gown for the welcome the King, Queen Katrina."

The Queen, averted her eyes and made haste to get up from her bed but the heaviness of thoughts felt her thousands of ton of weight upon her. Her body sagged as the despair enveloped her.

The king has won the war securing the security of the kingdom but she, as the queen, had been a failure in providing the future of her kingdom.

She had failed in providing the heir.

Ten years. One hundred and twelve months. Every month like the clockwork, her courses had been upon her, proving again and again that she had failed her biggest duty as the queen.

King, bless his heart, had never blamed or cursed her in her inability to provide him with his heir but she had still heard the horrid whispers in the court.

She was a failure.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen**

Tradition.

Such a strange yet so familiar custom. Passed from generation to generation, created from experience of ancestors for the benefits of descendants.

One such tradition was the reason, the queen was sitting on her bed in her most lavish gown instead of greeting her lord at the door with the rest of her council.

"Your highness, you would not believe the bravery of the king in the battle 's husband, Ben, was praising the king when I went to inquire him about his injuries. He was positively in awe of his highness."

The queen's eyes went to her maid, Isabella as she sat on the floor giving the finishing touch to Katerina's gown. Usually, the girl's voice like a balm to Katerina's ears but this day her heart was heavy with the knowledge that the kingdom is living in false security.

Her eyes closed in a futile attempt to escape the knowledge that, had the king perished, the kingdom would now be under the rule of Lord James, her husband's first cousin. The man who would have ruined the kingdom with his overindulgence and impropriety.

The man was a heathen.

She would have been content had the kingdom gone to Lord Jasper, half brother of the king, but the tradition did not allow the bastard son of the previous king to inherit the crown just as it did not allow the king to take the concubine to procreate if there was an apparent heir.

Not that her husband, her king, would have done that, not unless that would have been the last option.

Her breath hitched as the rapid sound of footsteps echoed outside the doors of her suite. Her heart started rapidly beating inside her chest as her head jerked up waiting for the king to appear before her.

Her husband was here with her after thirty days of wait that felt like years.

The person she had loved since the age of seventeen was here.

The queen stood as the door of her sleeping quarters,the one shared with the king's sleeping quaters, opened and there he was, green eyes finding her blue ones and the time stopped. All the thoughts of kingdom, Lord James, heir fled as the king strode into the room and swept her into his lips met with urgency and katerina's arms wrapped around her husband's neck as he made his way to the bed.

Her husband, King Edward II , son of Edward was back where he belonged.

 **The maid**

Her eyes widened as the she saw the king reverently placing the queen on the bed before rising into his full height. Her breath stopped as the king removed his velvet robe and stood bare as the newborn babe before her.

Her breath hitched and the king's head turned toward her sharply. King's eyes were full of anger at the intrusion and bella took a step back.

Dear Lord….

"You dare spy on your king."

The King fully turned toward bella and started briskly walking toward her unabashed of his nakedness. Tears filled her eyes at the fury in her king's eyes and she promptly dropped to her knees, her eyes finding the carpet covered floor.

"For...forgive me..I...I..."

"You would cease speaking if you know what is-"

"Edward!"

Bella closed her eyes as the queen got up from the bed and walked toward his highness.

"Leave us Bella. I would see you at first light."

Bella scrambled to her feet and without looking at the king and queen departed from the room.

But the naked body of the king was imprinted into her memory.


End file.
